culturefandomcom-20200222-history
When I Think of You
| Format = | Recorded = 1985 | Genre = | Length = 3:55 | Label = A&M | Writer = James Harris III, Terry Lewis, Janet Jackson | Producer = Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis | Last single = "Nasty" (1986) | This single = "When I Think of You" (1986) | Next single = "Control" (1986) }} "When I Think of You" is the third single from Janet Jackson's third studio album, Control (1986). Written by Jackson and Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, and produced by Jam and Lewis, the song is about a person who finds relief and fun in a lover. It was Jackson's first number-one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and also peaked at number ten in the United Kingdom. Pitchfork included the song in their Top 200 80's Songs of All-time list at #48.http://pitchfork.com/features/lists-and-guides/9700-the-200-best-songs-of-the-1980s/?page=8 The song was resurrected in 1995 when released on two limited-edition CD single formats in the United Kingdom, one containing remixes by Deep Dish and Heller & Farley, and the other containing remixes by David Morales. That same year these remixes were included on certain releases of "Runaway". "When I Think of You" has been included in each of Jackson's greatest hits albums, Design of a Decade: 1986–1996 (1995), Number Ones (2009) and Icon: Number Ones (2010). Chart performance The single became Jackson's first number-one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, where it stayed for two weeks. After "When I Think of You" reached number one, it made Jackson and her brother Michael Jackson the first, and so far, only siblings to both have solo number-one hits on the Hot 100. At the time she was 20 years old, making Jackson the youngest artist since Stevie Wonder to top the Billboard Hot 100. It also reached number three on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and number one on the Hot Dance Club Play in 1986. "When I Think of You" was the 32nd biggest Hot 100 single of 1986, as well as the 47th biggest Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs single of 1986 and the 22nd biggest Hot Dance Club Play single of 1986. Music video The music video finds Jackson going around a neighborhood. Each location she visits has the same mysterious man in different costumes saying a brief statement to her and then vanishing as she turns around. The director of "When I Think of You", Julien Temple, would later direct Jackson's "Alright" video, and both videos have a similar style. Some scenes were staged by veteran Hollywood choreographer Michael Kidd. "When I Think of You" has only five cuts. The video is quite similar to the opening segment of Temple's 1986 film Absolute Beginners, which stars David Bowie and Sade. The style is that the video is assumed to be one long take, but in fact it is five smaller takes. Although fluid in nature, obvious differences can be seen in the edits, especially when she comes out of the back door of the club, and a photographer takes her picture, with the flash acting as an edit. Two of Jackson's nephews, TJ and Taryll Jackson, make a cameo in the video.http://musicology.ipbfree.com/index.php?showtopic=1706 The video was choreographed by Paula Abdul, who also appears in the video. The video is also based on an edit of the 12" Dance Remix version of the song, instead of the album version. In February 2007, the video was made available on the iTunes Store. Jackson would later repeat the same type of format for her video "Rock with U" from 2008's Discipline. Live performances Jackson has performed the song on all of her tours, Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour, Number Ones: Up Close and Personal, and Unbreakable World Tour Track listings ;US/Canada/European/Japan 7" vinyl (1986) #"When I Think of You" – 3:56 #"Pretty Boy" – 6:32 ;UK 7" vinyl (1986) #"When I Think of You" – 3:56 #"Come Give Your Love to Me" – 5:03 ;Spain/France/Germany 12" vinyl (Dance remix vinyl) – 1986 #"When I Think of You" (dance remix) – 6:12 #"When I Think of You" (instrumental) – 4:00 #"When I Think of You" (extra beats) – 2:00 #"When I Think of You" (dub version) – 3:15 ;US/Canada/Philippines/Australia & New Zealand 12" vinyl (1986) #"When I Think of You" (dance remix) – 6:12 #"When I Think of You" (instrumental) – 4:00 #"When I Think of You" (extra beats) – 2:00 #"When I Think of You" (dub / a cappella) – 3:15 ;UK 12" vinyl (1986) #"When I Think of You" (dance remix) – 6:25 #"When I Think of You" (instrumental / a cappella / extra beats) – 9:17 #"Come Give Your Love to Me" – 5:03 ;UK CD 1 single / 12" double promo single – Deep Dish/Heller & Farley Mixes (1996) #"When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Chocolate City Mix) – 9:35 #"When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Quiet Storm Dub) – 7:52 #"When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Dished Out Bums) – 11:22 #"When I Think of You" (Heller & Farley Project Mix) – 10:46 #"When I Think of You" (Junior Trackhead Joint) – 7:08 ;UK CD 2 single / 12" double promo single – The David Morales Remixes (1996) #"When I Think of You" (Morales Extended House Mix) – 7:43 #"When I Think of You" (Morales Drum Mix) – 5:10 #"When I Think of You" (Morales Jazzy Mix) – 10:19 #"When I Think of You" (Morales Crazy Love Mix) – 8:45 #"When I Think of You" (Morales Classic Club Mix) – 6:57 #"When I Think of You" (Morales Incredible Boss Dub) – 7:12 Official versions/remixes ;1986 * Album version – 3:56 * Instrumental – 4:00 * Dance remix – 6:25 * Dub version – 3:15 * Extra beats – 2:00 ;1995 * Morales Classic Mix – 6:57 * Morales Extended House Mix – 7:43 * Morales Jazzy Mix – 10:19 * Morales Crazy Love Mix – 8:44 * Morales Drum Mix – 5:10 * Morales Incredible Boss Dub – 7:12 * Deep Dish Chocolate City Mix – 9:35 * Deep Dish Dished Out Bums – 11:22 * Deep Dish Quiet Storm Dub – 7:52 * Heller & Farley Project Mix – 10:46 * Junior Trackhead Joint – 7:08 Chart positions Year-end charts Certifications References External links * Category:1986 songs Category:1986 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Janet Jackson songs Category:Songs written by Janet Jackson Category:Songs written by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Music videos directed by Julien Temple